Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are used in many different components to enable incoming analog signals to be converted into a digital format. This is the case, as modern semiconductors typically perform a large amount of processing in a digital domain. ADCs can be used in a wide variety of signal processing paths, ranging from low frequency applications to relatively high frequency applications. Different ADCs have different characteristics that may be suitable for particular implementations. While one suitable ADC architecture is a delta-sigma modulator, the size, power consumption and computation expense of such ADCs can be greater than desired for certain situations.